Y Te Amare
by Kirimi-1999
Summary: La historia trata sobre como Matt quiere confesar su amor a Mello,Pero un problema se da en medio...ok Soy pesima escribiendo ...no me critiquen mucho
1. Chapter 1

Mi Primer Fic, Aviso, lo más seguro es que haya quedado un poco OOC…

Espero críticas ^^

Y Te Amare…

(Matt X Mello)

**CAP 1:**

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, un torrente de emociones invadían su ser y su corazón ya no podría soportarlo mucho mas.

Mello, mi amado Mello estaba frente a mí, comiendo su adorado chocolate mientras leía atentamente el informe en su notebook… y yo, sin poder describirle mis sentimientos a ese chico rubio.

Todo sería tan fácil si pudiera…Tan fácil…

- ¿Matt? , ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el rubio extrañado por el silencioso comportamiento de su compañero.

-¿Ah? Ah! Sí, estoy bien.- Respondí tristemente, no podría decirle la verdad...El que lo amo…

-¿Seguro?...bueno, acuérdate de que tienes que hacer la cena, mientras me iré a dar una vuelta.

Mello se paro del sillón, en el que había estado toda la tarde y pareció dirigirse a la puerta entonces sonó su celular. No le preste atención, seguramente sería alguno de esos idiotas con los que trabajaba. Colgó y pareció contrariado, agitó la cabeza para seguramente sacarse algún pensamiento de encima, y luego noto que el pelirrojo no se había percatado de nada; miro a los ojos esmeraldas de Matt y se le acerco.

-Matt… ¿Seguro estas bien?

-Ah…Ehm…si –respondí ruborizándome levemente y agrege muy bajito – Te amo-

-¿Ah?¿ Dijiste algo?

-No…-No me atreví a mirar a Mello, seguramente volvería a ruborizarme y esta vez el se daría cuenta….

Y sin decir nada mas el rubio salió de la habitación. Suspire… y Aceptando lo que en mi mente me hacia sufrir, me pare a hacer la cena.

Mientras la hacía me deteste a mí mismo, a todo mi ser, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no podía decirle a la cara mis sentimientos? No pude evitar mirar al lugar por donde él había salido y suspirar .Deje la cena sobre la mesa de la cocina y me fui a dormir, no podría mirarlo a la cara hoy sin ruborizarme más.

//

Ya en la cama me dedique a pensar, decididamente debía de hacerle llegar mis sentimientos a Mello, pero, sonaría demasiado idiota si lo decía en cualquier momento, debía de hacerlo en al momento exacto, Antes de que él se consiguiera una novia; una zorra que pudiera dañarlo. Pero, Yo no quería que me rechazara asique antes yo debía de estar preparado. Pero ¿Cómo lo tendría que hacer? No quiero que Mello me diga que no, eso, creo que me podría afectar tanto como para tomar una decisión sin analizarla, algo así como matarme… N-No debía de pensar así… Va a salir bien porque yo estoy dispuesto a…

-¿Matt…? – Era Mello, Al parecer ya había vuelto de su "salida", me gire a verlo y me quede pasmado.

Mello Había traído a su "amiguita" de siempre. Lo mire irritado, como siempre el seguramente querría que los dejara solo por esta noche.

-Matt… ¡Matt respóndeme!– parecía contrariado por algo -¡Hazme el favor de irte a otro lado por esta noche!

Lo mire de mala gana y accedí, me puse mi chaqueta y me pare de la cama con ganas de vomitar, y omitiendo todas las más que evidentes ganas de mandar a esa zorra al demonio, les ofrecí una enorme sonrisa forzada.

Salí de la casa apresuradamente, no quería que me vieran llorar, mi dolor en ese momento era tan grande como para empezar a pensar en idioteces. Ya lejos de casa, Me senté en una piedra y me puse a llorar, no me pude controlar y desee estar muerto, porque debería de aguantar? , entonces me di cuenta de que había alguien a mis espaldas, Refregué mis lágrimas, dejando mis mejillas irritadas. Me volví rápidamente, esperando ver a Mello, Pero mi asombro fue grande cuando vi a Near mirándome con una sonrisa ¿malvada?

-¿Near? ¿Qué haces acá? Ah, si buscas a Mello está adentro, pero yo que tu toco antes de ent…- No alcance a terminar la frase pues un flash destello ante mis ojos. Mire entre desconcertado y asustado al lugar de origen del flash y para mi sorpresa vi a Near con una cámara y riendo malvadamente.

- ¿Qué haces? , ¿Near?- Lo mire con una mezcla de inferioridad y miedo, quizás que haría con eso.

-Mira qué lindo te ves, tan indefenso Matt, porque… ¿No querrás que Mello te vea llorando así verdad?- No podía ser, Near que siempre me había parecido tan tierno y ahora me mostraba su lado oscuro. Le mire con miedo y un rubor tiño mis mejillas.

-¿O me dirás que a Mello le agradara tenerte de su lado sabiendo que has llorado? No me digas que no te acuerdas, porque creo que ambos recordamos perfectamente que

Detesta la debilidad, acuérdate, ¿no dijo acaso que nadie que llorara estaría con él?

Lo mire con odio, Si, el había dicho eso. Si Near le mostraba esa foto a Mello, querría decir que él lo echaría de su lado, Maldito Near, ahora lo quería separar de su querido Mello, mi razón de existencia. Suspire

-¿Qu-Que vas a Querer? – Le pregunte atemorizado, Sabia que ese bastardo me pediría algo con lo cual chantajearme aun más, pero no se lo podía negar. Todo porque mi obstinada cabeza me negaba a separarme de Mello.

Vi atemorizado a Near acercándose peligrosamente a mí y con una extraña sonrisa en su cara, entonces, el muy desgraciado acaricio mis mejillas e incitándome a jugar; me besó. Entonces vio mi expresión y miro hacia atrás.

Lo que yo estaba viendo, con horror, era el cómo Mello parecía venir. Mirando a todos lados sin preocuparse, y al darse cuenta de nuestro "beso" puso una cara de incertidumbre.

-Ehh…. Matt, había venido a buscarte porque saliste corriendo pero veo que ya estás en compañía asique me iré - su voz sonaba quebrada.

Al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras mi mente se quebró para dar paso a el dolor de mi corazón y apenas logre divisar a Near, diciéndole algo que no entendí, para luego mirarme y volver a intentar besarme.

-Sí, Mello… Nosotros estamos bien juntos…Así que, ¿podrías irte, y dejarnos jugar? – Yo solo estaba a sollozando en voz baja, pero cuando escuche a Near decir eso, mi impulso fue demasiado.

Empuje bruscamente a Near, el cual ya prácticamente estaba arriba mío, y vi como Mello se alejaba. Una solitaria Lágrima corrió por mi rostro, la cual, al verla el peliblanco, sonrió juguetonamente y la lamio.

Eso fue el colmo de mi desesperación, corrí de aquel lugar y, llorando me fui a refugiar a los brazos de Mello, el cual me miro extrañado, no me importaba lo que pasara, solo quería estar con él…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Cap. 2:**

Mire a mi alrededor esperando a Mello, que desde hace un rato había estado conversando con Near, y su novia era la encargada de cuidarme.

Me mire al espejo para descubrir que mi cara estaba toda roja. Suspire, aun desde la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de Mello y Near, el cual al parecer por los gritos de Mello le había mostrado mi foto.

Pare de intentar escuchar y me dirigí a la chica:

-¿Cómo te llamas? - La aludida me miro un rato y respondió con cara de sueño e ironía en su voz

-Hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Yo me llamo Misa ¿y tú? –Su voz daba a entender que estaba enojada. La chica se paró de la cama y empezó a mirar por la ventana.

-Matt… - . Le respondí apesumbrado

Ehm… ¿Matt?, no es por ser celosa ni nada, pero ¿Sabes el porqué Mello anda tan preocupado por algo? , Mira, si nisiqu… - En ese momento La conversación

Al lado paro, por lo que Misa callo. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y oímos pasos acercarse, y a alguien patear la puerta. Misa se sentó en la cama y miro a Mello, que ahora me miraba con enojo.

Atrás de Mello apareció Near con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mire a Mello esperando la respuesta que me daría, pero para mi desgracia el solo se dedico a mirar a Misa. Entonces sentí una mano en mi brazo y mire hacia allá, dejando ver así el origen de esa presión; Near. Mire a Mello.

-¿Mello? ¿Qué Paso?- El no se digno a mirarme y solo se sentó a un lado de Misa.

-Matt… Vete de aquí, Yo… No quiero gente débil en mi equipo… - Y Mello agacho la cabeza.

Me resigne y empecé a levantar todos mis juegos, y, apenas termine me fui lo más rápido que pude, mientras dejaba caer en mis mejillas un torrente de Lagrimas.

(Adentro de la Casa)

Adentro de la casa que recién había dejado Matt reinaba un pesado silencio, Mello tenía la cabeza gacha y Misa solo lo abrazaba, El único que parecía estar feliz era un peliblanco que no se movía de su sitio. Mello levanto la cabeza y se desespero

-Near! Tu también te vas! – Grito Mello enfurecido

-Ok… Total, ya tengo lo que quería – Y Caminando lentamente el albino se fue a buscar al otro chico.

Apenas Mello se quedo solo, expreso unas palabras inteligibles y se acostó. No quería que nadie lo fuera a molestar o siquiera a hablar. La rubia, sin entender la situación, se acostó al lado de él y lo beso, que el otro no respondió.

(Siguiendo a Matt)

Empezó a llover y me desespere, no tenía un lugar al que ir. Me resigne y empecé a dejarme mojar, ya perdiendo toda la espereza de encontrar un refugio.

Me senté en el suelo y deje todos mis intentos por abrirme, pues si moría así, nadie me regañaría.

Ya no sentía mis extremidades y no me quedaban lágrimas, me dedique a esperar mi muerte, y cuando ya sentía que me faltaba poco, escuche unos pasos atrás mío.

No le di importancia y espere a que se fuera, pero esa persona no se fue, si no que me abrigo con un chaleco, y aunque intente detenerlo, no me podía mover de frio. Mire a mi "salvador" y al ver que era Near intente moverme, pero no pude y caí dormido.

Desperté en una habitación blanca con muchos juguetes, por lo que deduje, era habitación de Near, ese mocoso me había llevado a su casa! , Maldito, y yo que solamente deseaba morir, morir por no estar junto a Mello, o porque Mello me odiaba.

Las dos eran buenas razones y por lo menos para mí , eran lo suficiente para morir por ellas. Oí un ruido en la puerta y la observe, dejando entrar a el demonio , el cual me sonrió con lujuria.

-Veo que ya despertaste querido, mira que serás dormilón, si incluso dormiste 2 días seguidos, vístete con lo que te deje y ve al comedor. Y ni siquiera intentes escapar; tengo un sistema de seguridad bastante bueno, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro por fuera

Me dedique a vagar con la mirada por la habitación, para luego identificar la ropa que había dejado, me pare y me vestí; eran unos pantalones negros, camisa amarilla y use los mismos zapatos que tenia puestos ayer. Mire por la ventana y vi una pequeña lucecita roja, una ¿cámara? , que idiota, si la veía podía evitar aparecer en ella. Me dirigí al comedor, donde Near estaba esperándome sentado.

-¿Qué vas a comer Matt? – El muy hipócrita me miraba como si él fuera mi amigo , estuve muy tentado de responderle con mi humor, pero un rugido de mi estomago me callo.

-…No se… - Near se paro y me dio un escalofrió cuando se acerco a mí.

-Quizás… ¿Fideos con Hamburguesa? – Lo dijo mientras me susurraba al oído, haciendo que yo me pusiera totalmente rojo.

-Ehm.. Bueno – Haciendo así que se fuera a la cocina y se alejara de mi.

Near al rato volvió y me puso un plato enfrente mío, no lo mire y simplemente empezó a comer. El solamente se sentó al frente y me miro comer, provocando que yo no pudiera comer tranquilo. Su presencia me daba miedo y escalofríos, y su actitud era demasiado extraña. Lo vi pararse tranquilamente y acercarse a mi relajado, para luego pasar un dedo por mi mejilla, demasiado cerca de mi boca.

-Tienes un Fideo pegado en la mejilla – Y antes de que pudiera contestar paso el dedo de nuevo por mi cara y se lo llevo a la boca.

-mmm… Me quedaron bien, déjame probarlos de nuevo – eso fue lo último que escuche , pues él se tiro encima mío y me beso, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.


	3. Capitulo 3 y Final

**Capitulo 3: **

No podía hacer nada, Near me estaba besando a la fuerza y yo no podía hacer nada , sentía sus manos intentar sacarme la polera , y por mucha fuerza que hiciera no lo podía apartar.

Lo patee y me aleje lo más rápido que pude, pero Near me atrapo con una cuerda y me amarro las manos. Una pequeña lagrima corrió por mi mejilla mientras el conseguía romper mi polera e instantes después toqueteaba todo mi torso, pasando su lengua por todo mi cuello para nuevamente besarme brutalmente.

-Near… ¡Para! – le grite cuando me dejo respirar, pero no me hizo caso y siguió besándome.

En ese momento se abrió bruscamente la puerta y entro un furioso Mello, que al ver a Near encima de mi cuerpo atado y mis numerosas lagrimas Arremetió con fuerza sobre el peliblanco para golpearlo en la cara. En un último intento de ganar Near pateo a Mello en el estomago, provocando que el rubio se arqueara de dolor y retrocediera un poco.

-Mello! - Grite, asustado de que le hubiera pegado muy fuerte

Al escuchar el grito de Matt, Mello se levanto y golpeo al albino en el estomago, con lo que Near se desmayo encima de la alfombra (pobre alfombra).

Mello corrió presuroso hacia mí y me desato, mi estado al parecer lo conmociono, por lo que el no dijo nada, pero me había decidido, hoy se lo diría, pero para mi sorpresa , cuando iba a abrir la boca , el me callo con un dedo.

-Matt… Yo te amo! – Al oír esto me quede sin palabras, pero una imagen de Misa vino a mi mente.

-¿y que pasara con misa? , Mello , ella también te ama… Deber… -Pero para mi sorpresa Mello me callo de nuevo

-Ella no me importa , Matt , solo me importas tu… - Mello se levanto y me ayudo a pararme. Lo tome de la mano y lo mire con fijeza

-Mello…- y susurre bajito – Te amo

-¿ah?¿ Dijiste algo? – me pregunto con duda.

Lo mire , Me ruborice y le respondí - Si! Que te amo – y lo abrace con ternura.

Me hizo levantar la cabeza con su mano y me miro a los ojos, acercándose provocadoramente – ¿Me amas Matt? – Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes Matt?, Yo también te amo y te amare por siempre – entonces me tomo con sus manos y me beso con ternura.

FIN!


End file.
